Crescent Heart
by BigTexasHeart
Summary: WOAH! Don't you find it strange that things never turn out the way you expect them to? I feel like I've been in one of those strange shows that are so beyond reason that they could never be true. But two weeks ago I found out that they are. And I am smack dab in the middle of it all. My name is Deanna Stamey, and this isn't just my story, it's also his. Rated M for language.


I have to say, I am super excited to finally start my own story after reading so many. I hope you all go easy on me, and that you like it. Any kind of feedback would be great! This is going to be a Jasper love story with a character of my own creation. Lets get started!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters that will be mentioned in this story. They are entirely Stephanie Meyers' creation.

P.S. If anyone wants to Beta, I would welcome the help.

 **Preface**

WOAH! Don't you find it strange that things never turn out the way you expect them to? I feel like I've been in one of those strange shows that are so beyond reason that they could never be true. But two weeks ago I found out that they are. And I am smack dab in the middle of it all. My name is Deanna Stamey, and this isn't just my story, it's also his.

 **Chapter 1: Out of the Abyss**

POV:?

My family is worried about me. Ever since She left with Him, I haven't been the same. The constant joy and love that envelops me in a blanket of safety is gone. She is gone. I feel like I have no purpose. Eternity seems like too long of time to be without Her. I'm thinking about going to Italy. I can't tell Carlisle or Esme, but there is no meaning without Her, and since She's gone there is nothing to stop me.

We just moved to Montana. It's a strange place to be, but lots of game so no complaints. Something keeps telling me to hold off on Italy and stay here for a little while. I don't exactly know why, but I always follow my instincts (the ones that don't get me into trouble). I'm being pulled here, along with my family, and I want to know why.

Another school, more small town girls to fight off, and now, no one here to help but Emmett and Rosalie. It's not like they are much help anyways, being too absorbed with each other and who can shove their tongue down the other's throat faster. Not to mention I'll have to fight off an unseen force that none of them can help with or fully understand. Hooray for me. Isn't my life just the best thing ever.

We drive up to the school and everyone stops to stare at the newcomers. _'Oh great! Gawkers.'_ The three of us exit and everything hits me at full force. I grit my teeth and stalk into the school ahead of the other two. I'm trying to block everything out and just get to the main office when I run into somebody. I automatically shift my weight back and to the side, so as not to injure the human with my indestructibility, and go to catch it so that the human doesn't hurt itself.

Instantly I start to apologize, but it dies on my lips as I get a good look at my damsel in distress. And it is a woman. Not a girl but an actual WOMAN. A beautiful woman with long dark brown hair it would look black to the human eye, deep brown eyes, and caramel colored skin. A woman that looks very familiar. What is she doing here? HOW is she here at all? How is she human? She should be dead. Well, dead-er. "Maria?"

POV: Deanna

My name is Deanna Maria Stamey. It used to be Camacho, but I won't go into that story now. Maria, however, is a name that has been passed through my family for many generations from my twelve times Great Grandma Maria. I just turned twenty-two on August 12th. It is the first day of school and I will be student teaching at the local high school here in Montana. I want to be an English teacher someday. I'm excited for the first day of school. To learn something new and get started with the rest of my life. Sam would have wanted that for me.

Before I can get caught in my head, I stumble out of bed and start my morning routine. Five minutes in the shower, dry off, find clothes, throw my hair in a bun, brush my teeth, apply minimal makeup, add some earrings and a necklace, put on my ring, slip my feet into some comfortable shoes, gather my purse and keys, and head out the door. I am not one for big fan fair or taking an hour to get ready. I look how I look and I am comfortable with it. Besides, it's not like I have anyone to try and impress either.

As I head out to my baby, a silver 2009 Nissan Altima, and drive to the school I think about what my day will be like. What surprises are in store for me "just around the river-bend," as one of my favorite Disney characters would say. Once I'm through all the morning traffic and in my spot I take a deep breath and head into the school with determination, not even noticing all commotion going on behind me.

I go to Mrs. Wither's mailbox first and get her mail to take to the classroom. As I am exciting I look down at all the papers in my hands and make sure I haven't forgotten anything. _'Where is- OOF!'_ Suddenly I'm falling, but just before I hit the ground, strong cold arms catch me. Immediately I look up to thank my savior, but am caught in his eyes. They are a rich honey color that widen with surprise as they look upon me. The mystery man whispers, "Maria?"


End file.
